


Everything He Wanted [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was a Guide who thought he could never bond, until he was called in to help a Sentinel in distress. And then everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Wanted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts), [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything He Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723608) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 00:33:03

File size: 30.2 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/EverythingHeWanted.mp3)


End file.
